On Stranger Journeys
by TrunksGirlK
Summary: 10 years have passed and Rin is a new person, and it all for her Lord. She wants to live forever with him, and when she starts traveling with him again Sesshomaru is going to make sure of it. Forever is a long time and quite impossible for a human. But desperation has become the victor, so they rely on an ancient tale. Can the fountain of youth be their answer?


Hello, I have a new story idea and ready to give it a try. Please review and tell me what you think. :) Enjoy.

Chapter 1

It has been ten years, ten long years since the defeat of Naraku. Ten years since I have been stuck as this human village. Ten years since I have been able to travel with Lord Sesshomaru. The first couple of months without him seemed like the longest. It was almost unbearable and I couldn't stand living if it wasn't with him. I didn't eat for a long time and got ghastly thin and I didn't leave out of the house that I was given since being left at this village. Everyone worried about my well being, but could they blame me. I was still a child and the first person I loved since getting my new life wasn't in my life anymore.

I wouldn't have struggled so hard if I at least knew the reason why besides that "I want you to grow up in a human village" excuse that he gave me. Deep down I knew that wasn't the only reason. Deep down I knew that there was something more to his motives but I just couldn't find it. He was the hardest person to understand and read, and at that time my small 8 year old brain couldn't comprehend what was going on.

But I am different now. I am 17 now, and I have changed a lot. It has been well over a year since I have last been visited by Lord Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for his notice in advance I probably would have gone crazy without seeing him. Ridiculous I know. I am seventeen years old and I still can't get over my little girl obsession of him. At this age most girls would already be married and settled, and I was still waiting on a figment of my imagination. Or at least that what he started to become to me.

Like I said I am finally 17, and there is something that I have came to terms with. I realized that from the first moment I opened my eyes and laid limp in Lord Sesshomaru's arms, I knew. _I knew who I had loved and who I will always love._ I didn't think about it at such a young age, but as time continued and I slept at night my dreams slowly become focused around him. As I was practicing or learning new techniques I realized that it was all for him. Most of all I realized that I can't survive if I am not by his side. But I have also came to terms that this love I have is one sided and will never become something that others have like Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. It's not necessary a sexual love but more like an affectionate love, I just want Lord Sesshomaru happy, and I want to be the person that gives that to him.

Right now I am out doing target practice in the middle of the night. Yes, of course I know how to shoot arrows, along with wielding a swords, making herbs, tracking, and hand to hand combat. Of course I wasn't going to waste ten years sitting around doing nothing. I travelled with one of the strongest demon lords, and I was nothing but a damsel in distress. I promised myself that day that I start traveling with Lord Sesshomaru again I wouldn't be useless to him. I also didn't trust living in a human village even if Lord Inuyasha and the others live here too. In my early years I have come to only trust Lord Sesshomaru, even though many others deserve it.

I stood at this specific spot, where I continue to test my hand-eye coordination. This sport was right in between multiple trees. It helps me test my distance/strength, my targeting, and curving. I took a deep breath as the wind blew, the moment it settled I quickly grabbed my first arrow, loaded it, and shot it at the first tree. Without looking, I made a spin while grabbing the second arrow and shot it again, getting the curving technique that I wanted. Next I ran through the trees grabbing 3 arrows loading them all. I slid again the fallen leaves and released each arrow, one after the other at the last targets. I finished. At the end I threw my bow back behind my back and fix my long black hair into place.

"Have to see how I did."

I walked back to the first target, perfect shot, right into the same whole that I have been shooting at for years. I turned around to face the second target. The arrow did exactly as I wanted. The momentum of my spinning caused the arrow to curve from around the first tree and hit the tree behind it. Lastly I checked the last targets. They were perfectly lined up in a row on the trees, except the third arrow was completely missing.

"There no way."

I looked around but the arrow wasn't in sight, "Where did it go."

It the middle of my confusion I hear a rustling in the leave behind me. My fighter instincts kicked in and as I turned to see what it was, I grabbed my bow and loaded an arrow all at the same time. Pointed directly at my target, I was ready to fire at anytime.

"What great senses," The perpetrator said to me as a evaluation more than a comment.

I guess it wasn't just any perpetrator, it's the one person I wasn't expecting but expecting at the same time. The one person I've been wanting to see, but didn't want to see me like this. He stared straight at me with that all too familiar face; emotionless and evaluating.

"L-Lord S-esshomaru."

Here it was, that feeling I get when he pops up in my dreams. My heart couldn't take it. This feeling is so new so obscure I don't know how to understand it. Just looking into his face brings a whole flood of emotions to me.

I slowly lowered my bow knowing this was great disrespect for me to point this at him. But instead of just lowering it I completely dropped it to the floor. I was stunned, shocked and bewildered at the person that was standing in front of me. I couldn't help but look him over. He was dressed exactly the same, except his obi was a different color than what I remembered. His hair was also different, since it was pulled back into a low ponytail, while his bangs and a few stray hairs still escaped the grasp. In his hands he had one of my arrows in between his pointer and ring finger. **Explains where my arrow went.**

I don't know how long I stood there staring because when I looked back at his face his eyebrows were now furrowed in confusion. He was probably trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I guess I was trying to figure out what I was doing too.

 **What should I do?** I've never thought about what I would do when I see him again.

As I was contemplating my next move, I saw Lord Sesshomaru slowly start moving towards me. I can't explain why but the next thing I knew my eyes were filled with tears that began cascading down my face. I haven't cried in so long, and I'm not a sensitive person at all, but my emotions were everywhere and couldn't be controlled.

As I sat there making watery eye contact with my Lord, I felt I should say something.

"It's.. been so...long. I'm so….sorry for crying, but I can't help myself."

I closed my eyes as my tears became too unbearable, and only a second later I was wrapped in my Lord's warm embrace. I was fully grown but my height still wasn't a match to my Lord's. His hold was very loss but I unknowingly pressed myself up again his chest as I sobbed like a child. After so many years this became my favorite place to be, in his arms.

"It's okay Rin, I've come back."

As he talked I felt his chest rise and fall. I stopped crying but I stayed in his arms as I looked up at his face.

"But you're only going to leave again."

I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh, and I didn't realize they did until I saw the slight hurt in his face. It was only a flash, but I saw it. This probably caused him to finally drop his grasp and we stood there staring at eachother, illuminated by the night sky.

"I'm actually quite shocked you are here. It's so late at night, you startled me when you came behind me."

"Hn."

We were walking back to the village, I purposely took him the long way to have as much time with him that I could.

I paused my talking unsure if I wanted to ask this question but knowing myself I can't hold anything in.

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

I looked up at him walking next to me, as usual his face didn't change.

He stared straight ahead, "I'm not leaving you."

There it was. The one thing I never prepared my heart for. I have been waiting 10 years for him to say that to me, and at a certain point I gave up on that ever happening. I stopped walking, I couldn't focus. He saw me stop which caused him to stop too. Did he really just say that to me?

"What… what do you mean you're not leaving me?"

Within a second he went from staring me in the eyes to turning his head in the other direction. Obviously uncomfortable about the situation, and couldn't look me in the eyes. There was a long pause, I couldn't take it. I wanted to hear it, I needed him to say it.

"What do you mean?" I asked again

"... I want you to come with me now, if that is what you want."

Thanks For reading, please take a little time to review would love to hear what you think for my next chapters! See you soon 3


End file.
